1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a control device for a lock mechanism, in particular a lock mechanism with a cylinder, which control device can operate the lock mechanism with a key as well as with a motor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The operation of lock mechanisms with a key may sometimes give rise to problems, for example because the keyhole cannot be found in the dark, or because people do not have a steady hand and find it difficult to put the key in the keyhole.
That is why remote-controlled key mechanisms have been developed, for example with a built-in transmitter in the head of the key.
Special lock mechanisms are used to this end with an internal electric motor for moving the dead bolt.
Due to the built-in motor, these special lock mechanisms are relatively large and as a result difficult to be built in in a door.